


Birthday Boy

by Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smooching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Otabek lets slip that he never celebrates his birthdays. Yuri decides to fix that.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my son, the prince of Kazakhstan, Good Boy™ Otabek Altin!
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short and I could only post something for the last day of Otabek Week, I've been busy with work and zines. I'm excited to share my zine submissions in due time but, for now, please enjoy this bit of very indulgent fluff. :)

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No!" Yuri replies from somewhere on his right. "Don't you dare look, I'm almost done."

Otabek tips his head back against the headboard and squeezes his eyes shut. He won't peek, even though he's dying of curiosity. Yuri has been secretive since they arrived in Montreal a few days ago, insisting to meet in his room after the gala but refusing to tell him why. Otabek has spent all the time off the ice burning with curiosity.

"I'm almost done. Sorry it's taking so long, I wanted to get everything ready beforehand but Viktor insisted on extra practice and then I couldn't sneak away from the banquet…"

"It's fine, but– Yura, what are you–?"

"It's a surprise," Yuri says.

There's a tinkling sound, like glass hitting metal. Otabek frowns as he tries to guess what the hell Yuri is doing. The bed dips under a weight.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Otabek does. The first thing he sees is Yuri, perched on the edge of the bed, looking at him expectantly. Then he takes in the rest of the hotel room and his face splits into a goofy grin. There are paper garlands strewn across the walls, covering the generic landscape prints and the drab wallpaper. A large banner with 'Happy Birthday!' in purple letters sags between the TV and the lamp.

"What's all this?" Otabek laughs.

"You said you never get to celebrate on your actual birthday because you're always away so I thought…" Yuri trails off and fidgets with the hem of his sweater. "Is it too much?"

Otabek jumps to his feet and goes to examine the banner. "This is great." The banner flops down and Otabek picks up a corner to have a better look. The dot of the exclamation mark is actually a tiny picture of a bear drawn in purple marker.

"This was a dumb idea, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yura." Otabek turns around and stares at his boyfriend. "I mean it, this is… I wasn't expecting this. I love it."

Finally Yuri meets his eyes. A lovely blush starts spreading across his cheeks. "Oh. Er. There's cake too," Yuri adds, quickly, gesturing towards the tiny table in front of the balcony.

Otabek notices it's been set up with two slices of cake, two flutes, and a bottle of sparkly wine. He walks closer. The cake is covered in swirls of what looks like dark chocolate frosting – his favourite guilty pleasure.

"Your present."

Otabek turns around and almost bumps into Yuri holding up a large parcel wrapped in sparkly silver paper. He takes it, his fingers brushing over Yuri's. "I thought this was my present," Otabek says, nodding at the decorations and the cake.

Yuri shakes his head brusquely. "That's your birthday celebration. You get a present too."

It's almost too much. Otabek doesn't need a present or a cake – he just wants to take Yuri in his arms and kiss him. But Yuri is bouncing up and down, expectant, so Otabek puts the parcel on an empty corner of the table and unwraps it.

He does it carefully, picking at the tape so as not to tear the paper. "Just open it," Yuri says, impatient, but Otabek takes his time. He guesses Yuri wrapped it himself: he can see it from the way some of the folds are a little crooked and the corners are scrunched up. Otabek glances at Yuri's long fingers, drumming a nervous tattoo on the back of a chair, and smiles.

The last of the paper slides away and Otabek very nearly gasps. "Yuri, this is– You shouldn't have!"

"You like it?"

Otabek stares at the gleaming black and silver earphones in his hands. "I wanted this since it came out! But this model is only available in Japan, how did you get it?"

Yuri grins down at him. He gained a couple more centimetres over Otabek during the summer. "I called in a favour with Katsudon's sister. Shipping took forever, though, I thought it would never arrive in time!"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Otabek brushes his fingers reverently across the front of the box. He can't wait to try the earphones – the quality of sound is supposed to be out of this world. He'd happily spend the rest of the night in contemplation, but Yuri is already nudging him towards the cake.

"Let's eat," he says, turning around to pour the wine to hide his blush.

With some reluctance, Otabek sets the earphones aside and takes one of the chairs. "Did you bake this?"

"No way." Yuri laughs and shakes his head. "I don't have time. Or an oven. Or the skill to bake something like that." He points with his fork to the elaborate swirls of frosting.

"I like your cooking," Otabek says, low, and Yuri bows his head to hide his face behind his bangs.

"I got the cake from a bakery," Yuri says, fidgeting with his sleeve again. "I don't even know if it's any good."

Otabek doesn't know what Yuri is being nervous about – he's just giving him the best birthday ever, and Otabek feels rotten when he remembers Yuri's last birthday, when they'd just talked on skype because they hadn't been able to meet.

"The cake looks delicious." Otabek breaks off a piece with his fork and takes a bite. For a moment, he can't say anything at all.

Yuri is perched on the edge of his chair, looking at him with bated breath. "So? Is it any good?"

"It's _awesome_ ," Otabek manages to say. Words can't do it justice, really. It's moist and creamy and there's at least three different kinds of chocolate in the filling. Otabek could eat just this cake for the rest of his life. He takes another large forkful.

Yuri draws a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, it took me forever to find a bakery." He lets out a little moan as he tries the cake. "Oh, this _is_ good."

Otabek scoots his chair closer. There's a smudge of chocolate at the corner of Yuri's mouth.

Yuri is staring at the plate as he scarfs down the cake. "Can you believe I had to ask JJ about bakeries," he's saying. "He's so annoying, he tried to tell me some crap about his wedding cake–"

"Yura." Otabek cups Yuri's cheek, tilting his face upwards, and kisses him. Yuri tastes sweet, like cream and frosting. Otabek licks at the chocolate left on his lips. "Thank you," he whispers when they break apart. "This is the best birthday ever."

Yuri's smile matches his own. "Happy birthday, Beka."


End file.
